The Nice Kind of Surprise
by Nintenderp1487
Summary: Miki ponders on what her relationship with her best friend, Piko, really was. Wanting to do something about it, she decides to surprise him with something special to spur their relationship. Non-explicit sexual scenes. EXTENDED CONTENT.


_**All characters used or mentioned in this story do not belong to me. I made this story simply for the enjoyment of readers and myself.**_

* * *

Miki glanced through her closet, looking through her clothes to try and find something to make her look more desirable. However, she didn't have much to look through. Due to her low popularity, she didn't make quite as much money as the other big name Vocaloids. She still lived in the mansion; she could still sing, after all. But her room wasn't anything special, and her clothes weren't the best thing out of a magazine.

Miki didn't mind, though. She was okay with being an underdog. Besides, she wasn't alone. There were several other Vocaloids who weren't all that popular. There was Iroha, Yuki, Lily, and Gachpoid, just to name a few. They were all like her, with small fan-bases and an average salary.

Miki turned away from her closet with a sigh. She sat down on her salmon-pink colored bed. She made a considerable dent in the mattress, despite her slender frame. She was part android, making her heavier than she would be if she was just human.

Miki ran her slender fingers over the navy-blue star in the middle of her sheets. She thought about her adoptive family of underdog Vocaloids. She really did love them. They were her friends. They made her feel like she was the most important pop star in the world, even better than Miku.

The red-headed singer glanced over at the pictures in her bedside table. There was one group photo and the whole Vocaloid 'family', one picture of the Master and herself, and one final picture of her and her best friend, Piko. Miki smiled as her eyes rested on the white-haired Vocaloid. He had one arm around her waist while she had her arm draped across his shoulders. It was at one of their concerts, low budget concert of course, and they had taken the photo just before they were about to go onstage. Miki remembered Piko's whines when she begged him for a picture. He had cried a string of protests about how stupid this was, how late they were going to be, but he did eventually shut up long enough to smile.

Utatane Piko. Her Piko. Her _best_ friend. He had been her closest friend for as long as she could remember. She had come out only a year before him, so really it almost was as long as she could remember. Nobody knew her better than he did. They were very close, and some of the girls were often jealous of this fact. Many of Miki's friends had asked why she and Piko weren't an item, and to be honest, she really didn't have an answer for them. Why weren't they together? Sure she and Piko had discussed it once or twice, but they never really acted upon themselves to be a couple. It could be perhaps they were comfortable with their friendship the way it is. They didn't want to burden themselves with a relationship.

Although, Miki thought in her head, lots of Vocaloids are starting to get together. Maybe it would be a good idea to give it a shot. It's not like their interactions would change. All they really needed to do was throw in a couple kisses, some hand-holding, and there, they were in a relationship. They hung out all the time already. It's wasn't like they needed to change anything.

Miki wondered where Piko was now. She briefly pondered leaving her room to go look for him. She glanced at her clock. It glared back at her 6:15. She frowned as she wondered where he would be right now. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she remembered. He had told her earlier that he was going on a group outing with Len, Rei, and Kaito. He probably wouldn't be back until 7:30.

Miki let out an irritated growl as she fell back onto her bed. That seemed like years from now. She briefly wondered why he didn't invite her along, but then remember it was an all guys outing. She didn't want to hang out with a bunch of boys. She would rather it just be her and Piko...

What _did_ she think of him? Miki rolled over onto her side. She really did like him. A lot. He was nice to her, he made her laugh, always brought her cherry pies from Luka, everything that a best friend would do. _Or a boyfriend..._

Miki sat up, her stomach suddenly feeling uneasy. Was Piko like a boyfriend to her? To many people, yes. She's had more than one girl come up and tell her how lucky she was to have a guy like Piko wrapped around her finger, as if she didn't know. She did feel happy when she was around him, and his smile always made her feel warm. Perhaps she was falling in love with the white-haired singer, with his mis-matched eyes, short height, and that P-shaped ahoge, very similar to hers. Maybe she should surprise him when he came home later and tell him how she really feels about him. But with what?

Miki glanced back towards her closet. Her ruby eyes sparkled as they came to rest on ivory colored silk fabric. She smiled. She knew exactly what to surprise him with.

* * *

Miki paced back and forth across Piko's room, biting down nervously on her thumb. Why wasn't he home yet? She glanced at the clock. 7:36. Shouldn't he be home by now?

Miki stopped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. _Calm down Miki. He'll be home soon. Freaking out about it isn't going to speed things up._ She sighed, sitting down on Piko's pale blue bed. Her inner voice was right, but that wasn't going to stop her from being impatient. She crossed her legs in anxiety, uncrossed them and crossed them again. Her foot bounced on her leg as she tapped her chin with her finger. Her stomach churned as she kept glancing at the clock. Why was she so nervous? It was just Piko. She pulled at the laced edges of her nightdress, adjusting one the thin spaghetti straps that were falling off her shoulder. She hoped Piko would like it. She wanted to make herself look appealing and attractive, but the only thing that really has any sex appeal that she had was her short, silk night dress. It accented her figure well, showing off just the right amount if leg and cleavage. Miki was confident that he would like it, but she was still nervous.

The front door opened from downstairs. Miki leapt up from where she was sitting, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with nerves and fear. She was barely able to make out the muffled voices if Len and Kaito. She couldn't tell what they were saying but was able to tell it was them. Then she heard Piko, and her heart leapt into her throat. She quickly glanced at the mirror, smoothing out her night dress and hair. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she should just go back to her room and think of something else. She quickly walked to the door, but as soon as she grasped the door knob, rapid footsteps echoed up the stairs, followed by a an 'okay' from Piko. Miki bit down a squeal as she retreated back to the middle of the room. What should she do, what should she do? Lay down on the bed, the floor? Do some sort of pose?

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as the door opened behind her. She slowly turned around, her eyes meeting the shocked gaze of mis-matched eyes. Time seemed to slow down a thousand times as he took in her form in the rapidly dimming light from the sunset.

"_Wow..."_ Piko whispered, his eyes looking up and down Miki's form. His mouth was opened in awe, his feet frozen in place.

Miki wrung her hands as she blushed shyly, pleased with his reaction. She took a step towards him, her gown billowing about the curve of her hips. "W-Welcome home, Piko-kun," she said softly, not knowing what else to say. That seemed to jolt the albino singer out of daze.

"This is quite the surprise," he said, his voice low.

"The nice kind, I hope?" Miki asked with a smile as Piko closed the door behind him.

"Oh yeah," the boy stepped closer, looking over her body once more before tilting his head up to look into her eyes. She was at least a head taller than him, despite the growth spurt he hit last summer. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why?"

Miki played with Piko's collar absent minded while she wracked her brain for a descent answer. "Well, I... I just wanted to...Well…" She bit her lip, mentally kicking herself for not just spitting it out.

Piko smiled, gently running his fingers up and down her upper arms. "It's alright," he reassured her with a wink. "You're eyes tell me everything."

Miki blushed, looking at the ground. "Do you... Like it?"

"Yeah, I do." Piko grinned, placing his hands on her hips. "But..." Miki raised her head, blinking uneasily. Piko got up on his tippy-toes to whisper in her ear, "I'd _love_ it if you took it off..."

Miki gasped as he pulled away, a sly grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile back, draping her arms across his shoulders. She didn't even remember why she was nervous. All her worries ad cares were washed away by Piko's smile. "Why don't you just kiss me already?"

"God, I've been waiting forever to hear that." Piko tilted his head upward, pressing his lips against hers as he pulled her tall, slender frame against his. Miki buried her fingers in his hair, making him tilt his head to the side. It was then that Miki realized how long she had wanted to do this, low long she had wanted _him_. She felt incredble, her lips molding perfectly into the groove where his top and bottom lip meet. The closest thing she could compare this to is singing onstage with thousands of fans screaming her name. It was exhilarating, and it only made her crave more.

Miki let out a muffled, confused noise as her back hit the wall. She hadn't even realized they were moving until then. Piko kissed her too roughly and her head hit the wall. She was sure it would bruise, but that didn't matter right now. They broke the kiss to look at each other, their eyes asking the question that their mouth couldn't form.

_Are you sure? Are you sure you're sure? _

Piko's hot kisses to her jaw was enough to answer for the both of them. Miki tilted her head back as a soft moan escaped her. Her hands roamed wildly across his back, trying to find something to hold, to reassure her that this was real. Piko sensed her dilemma, raising his head to capture her lips in a kiss once more. Miki's eyelids fluttered closed, her fingers digging into the fabric of his clothes. She pulled at his shirt, wanting it off, wanting less between their bodies. Piko took the hint, grasping the front buttons to his top and practically ripping them open. One button popped off, striking Miki in the nose. She let out a soft cry, surprising the both of them out of their daze-like state of arousal.

The two of them stared at each other with a mixture of lust and love. They seemed to stay like that forever, just watching each other with smoldering gazes, before Miki let out a giggle, making Piko follow suit. They both giggled like young children despite being in a very adult situation. Miki cupped Piko's face in her hands, pressing their noses together as they laughed until their sides ached. She rolled them over, reversing their positions to where he was against the wall instead. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, his hands smoothing over her thighs. He hooked one of her thighs around his waist, making her night dress ride up and show off more skin then she's ever showed anybody before. She didn't care. Instead, she leaned in and pressed hot kisses to his now bare chest, her fingernails dragging themselves up along his sides.

"_Miki~..."_ Piko moaned her name, goose bumps rising across his skin wherever her lips touched. He grasped her chin, pulling her face up to look at him. He chewed his bottom lip nervously before whispering "I love you."

Miki felt like she was lighter than air. She barely choked out "I love you, too," before meeting his lips once more in a passionate kiss. Piko once again grabbed Miki's shoulders and pushed her against the wall. She let out a small noise of discomfort when she made contact, but was quickly silenced by his mouth on hers. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair as her back arched into his touch. He dug his fingers into her hips, relishing in the fact that he was actually groping the object of his desire. He worked his lips against hers, wanting to kiss her cherry flavored lips forever. He rocked his pelvis against hers and groaned into her mouth at the contact. His growing arousal ground against her underwear, making the need for oxygen more and more necessary. She broke the kiss and leaned her head back with a gasp.

"_Piko~_…" Miki whined loudly as her hips moved on their own accord.

Piko licked his lips as he pressed his forehead to hers. He reveled in the pleasure at the friction between them as he watched her face. He kissed her again, this time forcing his tongue into her mouth. She accepted without hesitation, a moan rumbling in her throat. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she threw her arms around his shoulders. She felt his erection graze her womanhood as she pulled him closer.

"God, Mii-chan," Piko buried his face into her shoulder as his hands felt along her thighs. Her dress was hiked up above her hips, exposing her light blue underwear. His fingers curled underneath the side straps, pulling her pelvis against his. He grunted as his clothed, throbbing erection ground against her womanhood. He continued to work his hips against hers, earning soft, feminine gasps and moans of his name into his ear. He gritted his teeth, pleasure aching through his lower half. He was so overwhelmed that he nearly lost it right there.

"Piko!" Miki cried, the back of her head connecting with the wall as she bucked her hips. Her fingers were digging into his back as she clenched her eyes shut. She was close. She felt it, winding tight in the pit of her stomach. She felt like it would explode any second. Piko rapidly rolled his hips forward, the sweet friction sending waves of hot pleasure pulsing through him. It surprised him by how easily he lost himself by just making contact with his red-haired, cherry-flavored lover. All of this pleasure, gasping, moaning… It was all caused by just contact…

Miki let out a cry as her hot juices coated her panties. She clenched her thighs against Piko's hips as she orgasmed, her breath coming in short and rapid heaves. Piko pressed his hips hard against hers as he came too, his seed spurting into the inside of his pants. He groaned out Miki's name as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder. He felt relieved, satisfied, but suddenly drained. He slumped to his knees, taking Miki with him. She settled into his lap with their hips still pressed together.

"God, that..." Piko chuckled, still breathless. "That was... Amazing. I know it wasn't sex but... It still felt amazing," he glanced up at Miki.

She smiled down at him. "I thought so, too," she yawned as her eyelids drooped. "Give me two minutes and I'll be ready for the real deal."

Piko grinned, drowsiness suddenly taking over his limbs. "I think we're both a bit too tired for that now. Besides," he slowly stood up, still holding Miki up by her thighs. "I think that we should wait a bit before we go that far." He smiled as he felt her curl up in his arms, her breath warm against his neck.

"M'Kay," Miki said softly. "But I can sleep with you, right?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Piko hauled her up and walked over to the bed. He carefully placed his cherry-flavored goddess onto the sheets. He smiled at how tired she really looked. "C'mon, arms up."

Miki glared at him briefly before raising her arms. Piko pulled off her dress exposing her in her bra and underwear. He would have had a hard-on at the sight if he wasn't so damn tired. He went over to his dresser and pulled out some boxers, tossing them to her. She took them gratefully, and when Piko turned around, pulled of her panties. She pulled the boxers on, before putting on the T-shirt that was tossed her way as well. Miki looked away as Piko took off his boots and black pants before pulling on a new pair of boxers. He thought about a shirt, but changed his mind.

After they had changed, Piko threw himself onto the bed alongside Miki. She pulled the covers up over them both, immersing them in comfortable warmth. She smiled as he rolled over and rested his head on her shoulder, just above her breast. He draped his arm across her stomach as she curled an arm around his head. Piko closed his eyes to soft fingers running through his hair and the steady beat of Miki's heart. He took comfort in the fact that it belonged to him.

* * *

_**As you can see, this is nothing too explicit. I hope I didn't cock-block anybody here. XD Just mostly fluff. But I could add a second chapter and make this a two-shot, if I get enough requests for it. **_


End file.
